The new UC Davis RCMAR (Center to Advance Cognifive Health and Healthcare in Older Lafinos) will reduce ethnic and racial disparifies related to brain health and demenfia through both research programs and mentonng and training programs. The Analysis Core (AnC) will support these activifies by providing expertise and leadership in culturally sensitive and scientifically valid approaches for the measurement of health outcomes and disparifies, and in the design and analysis of observational studies and intervenfions aimed at identifying and reducing health dispanfies. We will leverage the resources of the AnC through close collaborafion with the UC Davis Alzheimer's Disease Center (ADC), the Biostafisfics Core ofthe UC Davis Clinical and Translafional Science Center (CTSC) and the Division of Biostafistics in the Department of Public Health Sciences in the UC Davis School of Medicine. We will support the mission of the RCMAR through four Specific Aims: 1) Measure development, 2) Study design, 3) Analytic methods, and 4) Mentoring and training. Core leaders have extensive experience in qualitafive and quanfitafive methods for measure development, and in designing, implemenfing, and analyzing research on health disparifies in underserved populations, and specifically, in older Lafinos. Core personnel have a long history of close collaboration in these efforts and this will provide a foundation for broad-based contributions to the measurement and analysis needs ofthe UC Davis RCMAR.